Turnabout Trigger
by Velvien
Summary: It might be a whole new world, but the game hasn't changed at all.
1. Case 1-1

**A/N: ...What have I done now?**

**Rated T largely for the language of some BlazBlue characters.**

* * *

January 4

10:05 AM

Wright & Co. Law Offices

At a young girl's command, space warped and tore itself apart within the confines of an office. It raveled back into oblivion, leaving behind a hole tall enough for a person to step through, a doorway to another world. And sure enough, someone did step through, a young girl in a midnight black dress embroidered by scarlet crosses. Her long twin ponytails swayed as she glanced about her environs with a light frown. Behind her, two more figures followed her entrance; a large black cat and a chubby red bat. With a sigh, the girl shook her head. "It would seem I miscalculated. We are not where we should be."

Across from her, seated in a chair, a blue-suited man with his dark hair spiked back stared with numbed stupefaction, a newspaper slipping from his hands. It was as though his entire brain had locked up. Finally, Phoenix Wright managed a blink before finding some semblance of his voice. "Um…who…?"

"Oh. My apologies." The girl's crimson gaze fell upon him. "I am Rachel Alucard. I do believe I have ended up quite far from my destination. Might I ask where I am?"

"Oh…um…" Rachel's words cut away most of Phoenix's daze, although he still could not make the slightest bit of sense of this situation. Still…ended up in the wrong place? Shouldn't that _not_ be a problem when apparent teleportation is involved? "You're at Wright and Co. Law Offices. Um…maybe I could help you find your way…?" Pretty doubtful, that.

"Oh, no, I shall manage on my own, thank you very much. However…" Rachel's piercing gaze met his. "You claim this to be a law office? Are you, by chance, an attorney, then?"

"P-princess!" The cat at her feet spoke up in a deep baritone and Phoenix jumped at the sound. "You don't mean to…?"

"Indeed I do. Miss Vermillion has quite the predicament on her hands, and our little detour may cost her if that loud woman is not up to the task, as I suspect. Although this man may not look like much, he may be her only hope, admittedly due to my miscalculation."

…Did she just insult him out of the blue? "Um…yes, I am. Attorney Phoenix Wright." After a moment to consider both the girl's disposition and his own sanity, Phoenix extended a hand. "You're…looking for a defense attorney?"

"Indeed, I am. An…acquaintance of mine has been wrongfully accused of murder, and I have little faith in her current attorney. In fact, I would not surprise if the trial, embryo of one though it is at this point, is all but over due to her temper." Rachel accepted the handshake, her cold palm sending a shiver through Phoenix. "Mr. Wright. In the event that Miss Bullet has been proven incompetent in her field of work, would you be willing to defend Miss Noel Vermillion?"

…Well, it had been a while since his last case, and bills did need to be paid… Phoenix sighed. This was madness. With any luck, all of this was just a dream. But in the off-chance it wasn't… "Yes, I will. You said the trial's already in progress?"

"Indeed." The wormhole ripped open behind Rachel once more and she gestured to it. "Well then. Come along, Mr. Wright."

"Wait a minute." Phoenix stalled up just before taking a step toward the portal. What about Maya? The girl was out shopping at the moment; she needed to at least know what was going on. "I can't just leave her behind here. She's out shopping right now, and…"

"I understand. Once you have been cemented as Miss Vermillion's defense, I shall return here for her." Rachel entered the portal, tailed by her familiars. "Now, do hurry. We do not have time to waste."

* * *

January 4

10:10 AM

District Court

13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi

Phoenix stumbled out of the portal, stomach churning from being thrust through time and space by whatever witchcraft this Rachel possessed—he could see no other explanation for the wormhole than magic. And when he glanced around the hallway he had appeared in, 'magic' was the only word that came to mind for it as well. No bulbs or anything of the sort lit the corridor, but rather runes glowed over otherwise empty lanterns and bathed the room in light.

He did get any chance to take in the scenery before a door at the far end burst open and a white-haired girl stormed out, yelling something about idiotic loud ninjas. Phoenix cocked an eye at her as she passed—how was she permitted into the courtroom in such scanty attire?—and turned to Rachel. "Was that…?"

"Indeed, it would seem Miss Vermillion's defense has submitted already." Rachel's eyes narrowed and Phoenix could have sworn he heard the buzz of electricity around her fingertips. "Now, stop dawdling, lest you wish for an early verdict to be handed down upon your client."

"R-right." Because he did not want to cross someone who could rip holes in space and apparently summon electricity with her fingers. Phoenix hurried on ahead; as he drew near the door, he heard a voice, low and run through a mechanical filter. "…defense attorney, I shall now pass judgment. Girl of the Azure, I find you—"

"Hold it!" Phoenix threw the doors open and stepped inside. "Your Honor, I'd…"

…_That_ was the judge? A man in a suit of white armor, face covered by a blank mask? How could he see? …Unless those red eyes that dotted the armor weren't for show, of course. "I'd like to defend the…um…defendant."

"…A defense attorney?" The judge turned his blank stare upon Phoenix, who blanched as he realized that the white handle that stuck up from the judge's back looked all too much like a sword hilt. "Do not waste my time. Make your decision now; defend her, or defend your honor!" And with a metallic screech that made Phoenix's stomach churn yet again, the judge drew the sword, seven feet of steel now pointed at Phoenix.

If there ever was a time for Phoenix to faint, that would have been it. However, in spite of his blanch, his quiver, he stepped forward and nodded. "Th-then I will defend Miss Vermillion."

"Very well." The sword, quite mercifully, slid back into its sheath. "Your name?"

"Phoenix Wright, Your Honor."

"Are you familiar with the facts of this case?"

"Um…" With a sheepish grin, Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. No, of course he was not. Kind of hard to defend someone like that. He took a moment to scan the courtroom. That blonde girl beside his stand had to be the defendant, judging by the telltale tear streaks on her cheeks. And straight across from him…

Judging by the fleeing defense attorney and the wild-haired prosecutor staring him down with a burning gaze, clothes clearly were not a prerequisite for this courthouse. Turning away from the bare-chested man, and hoping the pungent stench of sweat emanating from his direction was just imagination, Phoenix shook his head. "I'm sorry, could I request a brief recess to look over the facts?"

"Hah! Do not fall for his manipulations, honorable Judge Hakumen!" The prosecutor jabbed a finger in Phoenix's direction. "You know the defendant is the highest level of evil! Hand down your sentence and be done with it!"

It was all Phoenix could do to not bury his face in a palm. "And you are?"

"You've not heard of me? So be it!" The prosecutor grinned, his fists on his hips. "Quicker than the wind, and as still as a forest! Hotter than a flame, and more magnificent than a mountain! I am the hero of love and justice, the ace prosecution ninja Bang Shishigami! Try as you might, evildoer, your efforts to save this villain will be for naught!"

Phoenix stared, deadpan, at Bang. That _had_ to be the most appropriate name ever. "…Right."

"Objection overruled." Hakumen rose and slammed the hilt of his sword down against the table. "I declare a thirty minute recess for our new defense to find his bearings. Make the most of it."

* * *

Phoenix sighed as he read through the court record. Brief, to the point and entirely lacking in evidence. And, as expected, none of the evidence helped him, at least at first glance. Oh, and there was the little matter of not knowing the laws of this country…wherever he was. But then, this such seemingly impregnable obstacles were rote at this point. Right then. Might as well have a look at the autopsy report…

"Oh, thank you!" A concussive blast of sound was Phoenix's only warning before someone tackled him to the ground and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Judging by the mass of blonde hair obscuring his vision, it would seem that the defendant had tracked him down. "When…when Miss Bullet stormed out of the room, I thought it was all over…but you…"

"Um…yes." After a few moments of struggling to free himself of Noel's iron grip—Pearls would kill him if she saw this—Phoenix sighed and gave up. "You're…Noel Vermillion, right?"

"Y-yes, that's right." After finally releasing Phoenix, Noel stood back up, happy tears brimming in her eyes. "Ohh, how could I ever thank you enough, Mr. Wright?"

Not squeezing him to death would be a good start. "Save it for when I get you acquitted. Now, um…" Phoenix paused as he stood up, wondering just how much Noel knew about the case. Or, more specifically, the evidence. A pair of cookies, a baking sheet, a letter and a photo. "Could you tell me anything about these cookies?"

"Eh? Oh…" With a sigh, Noel looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry…I don't know much about the evidence. That loud man presented most of it…"

"Alright. And don't worry about it." After throwing her a reassuring smile, Phoenix looked through the evidence. First things first, the autopsy report. "Hmm…victim, Litchi Faye-Ling. Cause of death, poisoning at 9:15 AM in her own home. Death was nearly instantaneous. Received a pair of cookies and a letter from Noel Vermillion…"

"I-I didn't do it! I swear!" Noel looked up, eyes wide and pleading. "You…you believe me, right?"

"Yes, I do." If mostly because he couldn't see this girl ever killing anybody. Phoenix continued with his summary. "One of the cookies is half eaten and is the probable murder…'weapon'. The letter is addressed from Miss Vermillion to Miss Faye-Ling…"

"I didn't write it!"

"…Thanking Miss Faye-Ling for her help." Phoenix looked up at Noel, face grim. "Did you know the victim?"

"N-not really…I stopped in her clinic once or twice, but never really got to know her…"

"I see." No motives offhand; a good start. "A baking sheet was found at the defendant's home…"

"I…um…" Noel looked away, trembling. "I don't have a home here, actually…I'm staying in a hotel at the moment."

"Mm…" Note to self: ask about that discrepancy. True, 'home' may well have meant Noel's hotel, but Phoenix had to make sure of that. "The baking sheet had a half dozen of the same kind of cookies still on it. Miss Faye-Ling was found by an assistant minutes after her death, and the assistant took a photo of the scene."

He glanced at the photo. A woman slumped over a table, a perfume bottle and a plate with the two cookies resting beside her. Nothing out of the ordinary. With a sigh, Phoenix looked back up at Noel. "There don't seem to be any testimonies here. Did Bang ever call anyone to the stand?"

"N-no…" Again, Noel averted her gaze. "Mister Bang and Miss Bullet just…kind of yelled at each other for about ten minutes before Miss Bullet left."

Phoenix stared in complete deadpan at her. Why did that _not_ surprise him in the least? Well, that was all he needed for now. Now to just wait for court to reconvene.

* * *

January 4

10:42 AM

District Court

Courtroom #13

"The trial of Noel Vermillion will now resume." Hakumen sat still as a statue, his blank face directed at no one particular. "Are you prepared for your pursuit of justice now?"

"I…um…yes. Yes, I am." Well, that was certainly one way to describe it. Phoenix turned to Bang and again felt the force of repugnant stench strike him. After a few moments, Phoenix blinked. "Well? Is the prosecution ready?"

"Of course I am! I, Bang Shishigami, am always ready!" Bang directed his fierce gaze upon Noel, who squeaked and shrunk behind the stand. "This heartless killer is clearly guilty of murdering the fair Miss Litchi! The prosecution rests."

Slumped over, a pained grimace on his face, it was all Phoenix could do to muster up his voice. "…That's your entire case?"

"Indeed."

With a shake of his head, Phoenix straightened back up. "Well, I'm afraid the defense can't accept that. Where's your evidence that Miss Vermillion committed the murder?"

"Evidence? Bah!" Bang slammed a fist on his stand, a glint in his eyes. "Who needs evidence? As I hero, I must be able to detect when one is wicked, and I can _feel_ the evil radiating off of that man. That is all the evidence I need right there!"

Stunned silence followed. Stuttering came from behind the defendant stand as Noel found her voice first. "M-m-_MAN_?!"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"…" All Phoenix could do for several long moments was stare at Bang and contemplate how he could possibly think Noel was a man. "…Actually, Noel is female."

"Objection!" Bang pointed at Noel. Or, more specifically, at her chest. "You, sir, are quite insulting, insinuating Noel cannot be a man! The facts are right before your eyes!"

A shrill whistle of a squeak, like steam escaping, came from Noel and she collapsed to her knees behind the defendant's stand.

"Enough of this foolishness." Hakumen drew his sword out the slightest bit. "Is the prosecution prepared to call its first witness?"

Bang barked out a laugh, arms crossed. "I see no reason for that. This trial has dragged on long enough. I, Bang Shishigami, shall end this right now!" He stabbed a finger at Noel. "Admit it, Noel Vermillion! You killed the fair Miss Litchi in cold blood, didn't you?"

With a whimper, Noel poked her head up from behind the stand. "…No…?"

"Hah! Why the uncertainty?" Bang's grin softened, a friendly expression to coax her. "Come now, Mister Ver-"

"_Miss_ Vermillion!" Noel jumped to her feet, face cherry red with embarrassment. "Please stop calling me a man!"

"…My apologies." Finally dropping his intensity completely, Bang rubbed his chin. "But in turn, please, just confess to your crime. If you just do that, I could seek a lighter punishment."

"But…" The display of spine evaporating in instant, Noel looked down. "But I didn't do it…ohh, why would you think I did?"

"Shishigami." The judge's massive blade slid out from its sheath and Hakumen pointed it at Bang. "No matter the strength of your convictions, simply declaring the defendant guilty carries no weight. Evidence is all that matters in the court of law. Call your first witness, or I shall find you guilty of obstruction."

"R-right!" As he stumbled back away from the gleaming sword, Bang cast a frantic glance to the entrance to the courtroom. "I…um…I, Bang Shishigami, call the poor young woman who discovered the scene of the crime!"

As the doors opened and a young girl with tan skin followed the bailiff to the witness stand, Phoenix suppressed a sigh. Here it came. Some way or another, the truth would emerge from these testimonies. If Noel was innocent, the proof would be presented now.

Once the girl reached the podium, Hakumen turned to her, sword sheathed. "Your name and occupation."

"Um…my name's Linhua." The girl at the stand fidgeted with her white and blue shirt, unable to look up. "I…was Doctor Faye-Ling's assistant at her clinic, Your Honor."

"Very well. Proceed with your testimony." And once more, the overlong sword slid from its sheathe to scare whoever Hakumen was talking to witless. "Just know that lies are the highest sin in these halls of justice."

"Eep! Right, right!" Bleached of color and trembling, Linhua took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "It was just a little past 9 in the morning. I was cleaning in another room when I heard a door shut in the kitchen. I…I went to check on Litchi…and she…"

She fell silent, light sobs wracking her body. After a few moments, Hakumen turned to Phoenix. "Very well. Begin your cross-examination, Wright."

No sooner had Hakumen's instruction come than a balding, spectacled man all but appeared at Phoenix's side and handed him a paper. Phoenix glanced it over; a written transcript of the testimony. Perfect. "Very well. I'm sorry, miss Linhua, but I do have one question about your testimony."

"Huh?" Linhua looked up, wiping her eyes. "O-okay."

"You said that you checked on Litchi when you heard a door, right?" Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Why? Shouldn't something like that be normal?"

"Oh! Well, it's just that Doctor Litchi didn't say anything about going anywhere that morning, and I didn't hear anyone knocking."

"Hmm…" In contemplation, Phoenix closed his eyes. One more question, but nothing about this testimony seemed wrong. "And you would be able to hear a knock in the kitchen from where you were?"

"Yes. I was in the adjacent bedroom at the time, and the walls in the clinic are pretty thin. We have to be able to hear a knock from anywhere in the clinic in case a patient comes by, after all."

"Alright. That makes sense." Phoenix barely suppressed a sigh. This was not a question he wanted to ask Linhua in her state, but…well, he needed to. "I'm sorry for asking this, Linhua, but could you describe the scene of the crime for me, please? As detailed as you can, if you don't mind."

"You heartless monster! How dare you ask her to recall such a scene?" Bang jabbed a finger at Phoenix, yellow-brown eyes ablaze as he shouted. "She is but a young girl, reeling from the loss of her maternal figure! I demand this vile badgering of the witness cease!"

"Tell me, Wright." Hakumen's steely rasp sent shivers down Phoenix's back. "Is this important? If you go through with this and this yields nothing, you will find yourself at my judgment."

And suddenly, Phoenix longed for the old judge. Senile though he may have been, that was infinitely superior to constant threats of being cleaved in half by that sword. Still, he had to stand firm now that he had come this far. "Yes, Your Honor, I believe a description of what the victim saw would be quite important."

"It's…it's fine, Your Honor." Linhua stared up at Hakumen, tears still budding at the corner of her eyes but otherwise with a resolute face. "When I looked in, I saw Doctor Litchi slumped over the table. Um, there was a glass of water and a plate of cookies on the table. I guess Doctor Litchi was eating when…when she…"

Linhua trailed off and looked down, leaving Phoenix to sigh. That was as much as he was going to get out of her testimony it seemed. However, something in that testimony… Phoenix steeled himself for reprimand. "Thank you, Linhua. However…could you just answer—"

"Does your evil know no bounds?" Bang slammed a gauntleted fist against his table, snarling. "Have you not caused the poor Miss Linhua enough distress with this horrible excuse for defense? I, Bang Shishigami, will not stand for this! Your Honor, declare that vile…person in the defendant's chair guilty so we may spare Linhua of these despicable assaults!"

"Overruled." Still, Hakumen's hand rested on his sword as he stared Phoenix down, a blank glare that left Phoenix's knees wobbly from fear. "Remember my warning, however, Wright."

"…Alright." Leaning forward, Phoenix's stare sharpened on Linhua. There had been something else at the crime scene… "Was there anything else at the crime scene?"

Linhua gasped, her memory jogged. "Oh, sorry! Yes, there was. There was a letter from the defendant beside the plate."

…_What_? It was all Phoenix could do to not shout that. But still, he had his hole in the testimony now. "I'm sorry, Miss Linhua, but according to the photo you yourself took…" Phoenix paused right there. Why would Linhua's response to seeing her mentor's corpse be to photograph it? But no, that could wait for now. "…Your testimony is impossible! Your Honor, if you could present the photo of the crime scene, please."

"Very well." Hakumen gestured to the blond-haired bailiff at his side, he scrounged through the table and drew out the photograph. In the center of the courtroom, close to the attorneys but still in a position where most of the gallery could see, a white sheet descended from the ceiling. The photo projected onto it. Hakumen stiffened as he gazed on it. "…Witness. Explain why there is no letter shown in this photo, given that you took it."

"What's more…" Phoenix walked over to the sheet and pointed at the bottle on the table. "Could you explain this bottle as well? And while you're at it…why did you take this photo in the first place? That strikes me as a strange reaction to seeing your mentor dead."

"This is _madness_." Bang growled and fire sparked for a moment from his gauntlets. "I, Bang Shishigami, the defender of the downtrodden and weak, will not stand for this witchhunt! I demand both of you stop this instant!"

"Sorry, Shishigami." Phoenix jabbed his finger in Bang's direction. "But even you can't deny the facts here! Witness, please explain."

"…Yes, sir." Although she had been shocked mute by the reveal of the photo, Linhua found her wits and nodded. "I'm sorry for the mistake. I…guess that the letter wasn't there when I first came to the scene. I…took the picture because I thought that…well, if this was a murder, then I should at least be able to show what I saw. Then I went to the living room to call the police and…stayed there until they arrived. But I promise that there was a letter on the table! It's still there right now!"

"Hmm…" Phoenix closed his eyes to think. "…If that's to be believed—"

"Allow me to erase all doubt!" Bang drew out a paper, crumpled and torn, from a pocket and approached Hakumen to hand it over. "The first detective on the site, Captain Hazama, described the scene in…this…"

The muscle-bound man withered under Hakumen's scrutiny. Even though his face was as empty as ever, it was as though light itself bended to his anger to shade the mask with fury. "This is unacceptable treatment of evidence, Shishigami. The court will accept it, but know that a severe penalty awaits should you choose to mistreat evidence in such a way again."

"…Y-yes, sir."

After snatching the paper from Bang and unfolding it, Hakumen glared with even more intensity at him. "This report has been torn in half."

"S-sorry, sir."

"…Return to your stand, unless you wish to test my wrath." As Bang scampered away—and Phoenix wondered if he could win this case just by exploiting the man's idiocy—Hakumen read the damaged report. "It would seem that this report confirms the witness's testimony. A letter was on the table at the time, and there was no bottle."

Phoenix nodded. Not particularly surprising, but it meant far too much. A tingle crept down his spine. "Then there can only be one explanation—"

"Indeed there can, you sham of an attorney!" Once more, Bang jabbed a finger at Phoenix. "You slaved all night long, editing this photograph to suit your nefarious plot to allow a heartless murderer roam free! You may fool the judge, the witness, and everyone else present, but you cannot trick the hero of love and justice, Bang Shishigami!"

By the time that Bang finished, Phoenix had his forehead clutched in a palm, from both exasperation and pain. Did this man win trials just by yelling until the defense couldn't stand him anymore? He was certainly finding it more difficult to fault the previous defense attorney for storming out now. "I have been on this case for an hour. I haven't had the time to photoshop anything."

Bang visibly deflated at being served hard truth. "…Right. My apologies, Wright."

"Anyways." Phoenix straightened up, his forehead a light red. "There can only be one conclusion to be drawn from the conflicting photograph and report." He jabbed a finger Hakumen's way. "The scene of the crime was tampered with, Your Honor!"

"To implicate our defendant, it would seem." Hakumen nodded. "However, this alone is by no means evidence enough to acquit the Girl of the Azure."

"Uhm…" Phoenix blinked, slumped with confusion. "…Girl of the Azure…?"

"I refer to Miss Vermillion, of course." Hakumen turned to Linhua, although by this point, Phoenix strongly doubted that it mattered where his mask pointed. "Is that all, witness?"

With a sharp nod, Linhua started to step away from the stand. "Yes, Your Honor. Unless the defense has any more questions for me."

Phoenix considered a moment. "Just one. Do you have any idea where that bottle in your photograph went to?"

"I'm sorry." Linhua shook her head, lips pursed into a grimace. "I've never seen it before."

…Well, now. That bottle just got a bit more intriguing. Phoenix nodded once. "The defense has no further questions for the witness."

"Very well. The witness may take her leave." Hakumen turned to Bang as Linhua headed for the exit of the courtroom. "Shishigami, are you prepared to call your next witness?"

"Indeed I am." Wearing a cocky grin, Bang crossed his arms. "With this witness, I intend to forge a connection between the beautiful Miss Litchi and our cowardly murderer on the defendant stand! I call…"

He trailed off as the doors boomed open once more and Rachel stepped through, tailed by a young woman. Phoenix held in his gasp; he could recognize that white and purple clothing, the bead necklace with the talisman at the fore, and the knotted black hair anywhere. The entire courtroom fell silent as Rachel strode up to Hakumen. "Good day, Mr. Hero. I do hope you can pardon the interruption."

"_You_." Hakumen's hand crept up to his sword. "What do you want, unholy?"

"I am merely here to bring Mr. Wright his partner, as per his request. I assume that's permissible." Rachel turned to Phoenix and smiled. "It would seem you are performing quite well thus far."

And with that, Rachel created a hole in the middle of the courtroom and left through it. No sooner had she left than the girl who had followed her in rushed over to Phoenix. "Nick! What's…what's going on?"

"Maya! Um…" Phoenix rubbed the back of his head and glanced away nervously. "Sorry for leaving you like that…"

"A case?" Maya huffed and crossed her arms. "You're working on a case, and you didn't…" Her attention caught on Hakumen and her eyes widened. "Oh! Is…is he supposed to be a rebooted Steel Samurai or something?"

"Do not insult me, miss." Hakumen stood up to full height and glowered down her. "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the evils of this world and purge them in the fires of destruction! I am Hakumen! The end…has yet to come."

"Ah…" Maya stared up at him, sparkles in her eyes and hands clasped together. "…So awesome…"

Phoenix sighed and slumped over. "Maya, that's the judge. And he's not awesome, he's terrifying."

"Enough delay." Hakumen sat back down. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Mister Hakumen. My name's Maya Fey." Maya came around to Phoenix's side. "I'm Nick's assistant."

"Hmm…I suppose this is acceptable." With that, Hakumen turned back to Bang. "Now. The prosecution will call its next witness."

"Indeed it will!" Bang leapt up and pointed at…no one in particular. "I call to the stand Kokonoe, a scientist with the group known as Sector Seven!"

He grinned. "And someone who knows quite well…the relationship between Miss Litchi and that boy over there!"

Noel squeaked. "Stop calling me a boy!"

* * *

**A/N: Right. So my mind did something stupid while playing Phoenix Wright, and now this is a thing. This chapter was originally planned to be a fair bit longer, until I realized it was getting fairly lengthy as is, and that I was nowhere near finished with what I had planned for it.  
**

**And just a little update for those who follow my BB works: everything except for Confinement and AFH should be updating in the next month, if not the next couple weeks.**

**And don't expect anything in the way of shipping here.**


	2. Case 1-2

January 4

11:08 AM

District Court

Courtroom #13

The doors boomed open and a massive, red giant stomped through. At once, Phoenix withered, the crimson skin all too familiar. Beside him, Maya stared in utter shock. "N-Nick! Isn't that…"

"…No, it's not Tigre." The shock of the moment passed, allowing Phoenix a better view of the giant. He relaxed a bit. Even if the man's girth and massive metal gauntlets were intimidating, just about anything was an improvement over facing Furio Tigre once more. "…I think."

"Maybe he's impersonating someone again?"

"…Somehow, I think this judge is slightly more observant than the old one."

"Red Devil." Hakumen's voice put an end to the chatter, and the armored judge stood up. "You are not the witness Shishigami has called upon." The metallic sound of the sword unsheathing followed, just as Phoenix predicted it would. "Why have you come here?"

"Stand down, Hakumen." Tager pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose, unaware he had just utterly shocked both Phoenix and Maya with the baritone calm of his voice; no person with such a terrifying appearance should sound like that. "Kokonoe sent me ahead to tell you she'll be here shortly. She just needs to check something."

"…I see. Very well, then." And back in went the sword. "Shall I call a recess until the grimalkin is prepared?"

"Nah, that's not necessary." The doors opened again and a girl in laboratory attire entered, files in hand. Phoenix blinked as she passed him; were those tails poking out from beneath the lab coat? And cat ears amidst her tufts of pink hair? "First things first…I demand that the defense prove that he's actually an attorney."

Phoenix blinked. "Um…"

"You believe Mr. Wright to be an imposter? Hmph." And that accursed blade came all too close to stabbing Phoenix straight through the face. "Prove yourself, Wright."

"Ha! I should have known you were an imposter!" Bang grinned as Phoenix removed a badge from his own suit. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before…but now your methods make sense! You're not a defense attorney; you're an accomplice to the crime!"

"The prosecution will refrain from making unsupported accusations, on threat of my judgment."

Slouched forward, Maya eyed Bang with a deadpan look. "He didn't think of it because he doesn't think often, right?"

"I don't think I've seen him actually think once." Badge in hand, Phoenix stepped up to Hakumen to hand it to him. "My attorney badge, Your Honor."

Hakumen extended a hand; the bladelike tips of his fingers sent a shudder down Phoenix's spine. _Definitely_ not one to be crossed, this judge. "Hmm…it would seem this is all in order." Handing the badge back, he turned to Kokonoe. "The defense's legitimacy has been confirmed. You will provide your testimony now, grimalkin."

"Shit. Was hoping to get out of this…"

"And you will not defile this courtroom with your profane tongue."

"Aw, pull that stick outta your ass, you moron, a couple words isn't gonna hurt anyone. Anyways…" Kokonoe leaned her elbow on the stand and rested her cheek on her fist, her spectacled gaze intent on Phoenix. "Motive, right? Yeah, I figure Noel's got one. A pretty stupid one, but still. The girl's in love with cute things. And if I might have you look at something…" A photograph of a young, black-haired woman with glasses over her lavender eyes projected onto the screen. A tiny panda rested in her hair. "This, as we should all know, is Litchi. See that panda? Rather adorable, isn't it? Guess what Noel wanted."

After a few seconds of silence, Hakumen nodded. "Very well. Defense, begin your cross-examination."

"That's…that's supposed to be that girl's motive?" Maya cocked her head. "…This _is _a murder case, right?"

"Yes, it is." Eyes closed, Phoenix rubbed his chin. To kill someone over that? A hair band? "Witness, could you please give some more details on the panda toy?"

"Heh? Toy? That's not a toy, bucko. Hey, scrap heap." Kokonoe gestured to Tager, currently occupying three seats in the gallery, over to her. "Why don't you introduce Lao Jiu?"

"Of course." The ground shook as Tager made his way back down to the witness stand. He extended a hand, and a small, black and white head popped up from it. "This is the panda in that picture, Litchi's pet Lao Jiu."

"That…that thing is _alive_?" Maya gaped at the tiny critter as it hid itself behind Tager's massive paw again. "…Where can I get one?"

"Oh. Around." Kokonoe shrugged and chuckled. "However, they're very rare. And thus, valuable. Now, Litchi and Lao Jiu were pretty much inseparable. If one wanted to take the panda from its owner, what would one need to do?"

"…I see." The edge of Phoenix's mouth twitched into a brief frown. A better motive than expected, then. But… "Tell me…well, first, could you tell me your name?" He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I…kinda forgot."

Kokonoe rolled her eyes and scowled. "Well, it's not like I know your name either. And no, I don't particularly give a damn, either. I'm Kokonoe, a scientist with Sector Seven."

"Sector Seven?"

"You don't know what Sector Seven is? What, is the damn Library trying to write out our existence in your fancy lawyer schools?" Not that any of that made any bit of sense to Phoenix. "Sector Seven's the last bastion of science left. That's about all you need to know."

"I…see. Could you tell me how you know that Noel's, as you said, 'in love' with cute animals?"

"I see no reason for this." Bang slammed his fist on the stand, the fire that sparked from his glove charring the wood. "Don't all young girls love cute things?"

Finally accepting that she's a girl, are you? "I'm sorry, Mr. Shishigami, but that hardly proves that Noel had any motive to kill Miss Faye-Ling for the panda."

Hakumen nodded. "Indeed. Grimalkin, do you have any support for your claim?"

"Well, nothing physical. Not sure if the defense will like that." Kokonoe threw Phoenix a glare before continuing. "They met once, and Litchi found that Noel was so overcome by how cute the little bastard was, she pretty much went into a trance."

Phoenix sighed and shook his head. "And you know this how?"

"Geez, do you have to question everything I say?" Yes. "Litchi's an old colleague of mine. She told me all about it."

"Hmm…" Phoenix's eyes sharpened. "So you knew the victim, then?"

"Duh."

Maya shrunk back. "Geez, what's her problem?"

"If I had to guess, she really doesn't want to be here." Probably because it was a hassle…but still. He rubbed his chin. "…Miss Kokonoe. Could you tell the court more about your relationship with Litchi?"

"You pervert!" Bang slammed a hand on his stand, charring it further. "How dare you accuse of Litchi of such lascivious behavior!"

"Uh…" Phoenix exchanged dumbfounded glances with Maya, and after a moment of consideration, decided he might as well hear Bang out, probably against his better judgment. "…What exactly am I accusing the victim of?"

"You know full—"

"The court has no problems with the defense's inquiry." Hakumen shook his head, no doubt suppressing a groan. "Overruled, Shishigami."

"Like I said, she's a former colleague. Er, was a former colleague." After pulling out a blue lollipop from somewhere, Kokonoe popped it into her mouth. "She used to work with Sector Seven, but after an…incident, ended up leaving. She still bothered me every week, though."

"An incident?" Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Could you elaborate?"

"No. This has nothing to do with Noel."

"I figured that. However…" As he slammed both palms atop his stand, Phoenix pondered. This was a stretch, but… "I'd still like to hear about this incident."

After giving him a nudge to the side, Maya leaned closer to whisper. "You think she's the culprit?"

"…It's a possibility."

"Phoenix Wright." Hakumen rose, hand on the hilt of his sword. "I shall only permit this line of questioning if you can tell me one thing. What is the relevance of it?"

"It's simple, Your Honor." With a tight smirk, Phoenix crossed his arms. "I believe this testimony will provide insight into who the real killer is."

For several long, tense breaths, Hakumen stood motionless, his mask inscrutable as always. Finally, he sat back down. "Very well. Continue, Mr. Wright."

Bang was up in a flash. "Your Honor, you allow this man far too much freedom to badger—"

"Silence, Shishigami."

"…Yes, sir."

"Well, gotta say I agree with the loudmouth over there." Kokonoe puffed out a sigh and shook her head. "I mean, really. Accusing random people of murder as defense of your client? Sounds like desperation to me. Anyways…" With a mournful glance at her lollipop, Kokonoe snarled and tucked it away somewhere. "It was a few years back. Both Litchi and a man by the name of Lotte Carmine worked under me, and Litchi was head over heels for the guy. Don't think he even knew who she was, though. Anyways, Lotte was obsessed with proving himself. Or some shit like that. And one day, he took an experiment too far, and now he's an insane blob. Fun thing, the Boundary."

Phoenix frowned at the testimony. The Boundary? What on earth was that? …Probably didn't matter much to the case at hand, but still. It was something to keep in mind. "…Blob?"

"Yeah. Black, oozy, insane, wears a stupid mask. Trust me, you'll recognize him if you see him. And then probably get eaten."

"R-right…" A shiver at that description. "Could you tell me more about how the victim reacted to Mr. Carmine's…er, fate?"

"Clingy as hell. Demanded I fix him, even though it was impossible. She got real damn annoying about it; hell, pretty sure it's why she left Sector Seven." Kokonoe resumed sucking on her lollipop. "Why?"

"Hm…" So, Kokonoe was at the very least annoyed with Litchi. That was an interesting revelation. "I just have two more questions for you. One: do you have access to Miss Faye-Ling's clinic? And two: are there any Sector secrets that the victim may have taken with her when she left?"

Beside him, Maya sighed and shook her head. "Nick, there's no way she's going to answer anything so incriminating…"

"Yes and kinda." Kokonoe smirked and leaned forward, twirling the candy between her fingers. "Litchi only closed her clinic when she went to bed. And she was heavily researching the Boundary with Sector Seven resources; you could say we have the right to at least some of that information. Why? You think I killed her?"

With a perfectly straight face, Phoenix nodded. "I find you more likely to have done so than the defendant."

"Madness! Utter madness!" Bang launched a far out-of-range punch in Phoenix's direction, a roaring lion's head of flame coming with it. "Your Honor, the defense has gone too far! I, Bang Shishigami, won't stand for this sullying of the witness's honorable name!"

Hakumen said nothing, the rest of the court falling silent to allow his contemplation, for fear of what may happen if one should interrupt his thoughts. "…I am inclined to agree with the defense on this matter."

Kokonoe snorted. "Yeah, didn't think a bastard like you would be fair to anyone you hate."

The great sword slid a few inches out of its sheath. "You and your arsenal are a threat to this world, grimalkin. Were it truly my decision, I would judge you here and now, ending your menace forever." The sword dropped back down. "But I am bound by the courts to deliver a…fair verdict. Thus, if I am to convict you… Mr. Wright. How will you prove her guilt?"

"Tch. Why the hell did the freaking NOL hire you as judge, anyways?"

"Hmm…" Ignoring Kokonoe's last jab at the judge, Phoenix rubbed his chin. True enough, there was no actual evidence against Kokonoe at this point, just speculation. He would not be able to convict her that day. But if he could put enough suspicion, while deflecting enough away from Noel…

"Nick?" Maya poked his shoulder. "What's on your mind? You've been quiet for a minute already."

"Just trying to figure out my next move. Should I try to put Kokonoe under further suspicion, or…?"

"As long she's up there, I think so. Oh!" Maya brightened up, hands clasped. "If you don't have any actual evidence, then maybe you could cast doubt on her character?"

"…That would be a good start. Thanks, Maya." After giving her a quick smile, Phoenix straightened up and turned back to Hakumen. "The defense would like to request a testimony regarding the witness's character."

"Objection!" Bang jabbed a finger Phoenix's way; Phoenix had to wonder if he was that obnoxious while objecting to something. Maybe toning it down a bit would be a good idea. "We don't have the time to waste chasing another witness, and loathe though I am to admit it, I don't believe we could trust a testimony from Miss Kokonoe."

"Indeed." Hakumen turned to Phoenix. "Have you anyone in mind, Wright?"

"Of course I do." Phoenix spoke with a smirk before pointing into the gallery. "The defense would like to call Miss Kokonoe's assistant, the Red Devil, to testify!"

Silence reigned as all eyes turned to the red giant occupying three seats in the gallery. Tager did not even move for several seconds. "You…mean me, Mr. Wright?"

"Of course."

"Very well."

"Hold the hell up, Tager!" Kokonoe snarled and pointed her sucker at him. "I didn't give you any orders to testify for this dumbass. Sit your rusty ass back down."

Hakumen growled at her. "And for what reason would you deny his testimony?"

"I don't want him to testify."

"Overruled. Proceed with your testimony, Red Devil."

"Of course." A slow trudge punctuated by tremors from Tager's footfalls followed for nearly a minute before the mammoth man stood at the witness stand. Once situated, he cleared his throat. "Unit TR/0009, reporting for…um, testimony. Kokonoe, while temperamental, is hardly the type to commit murder, especially by her own hand. While she may have been irritated with Litchi, she rarely leaves her laboratory unless absolutely needed. If she were to commit such a deed, she would do so by proxy. As I am her sole assistant at the time, I'm the only one she could have sent. And if I had entered the clinic, would the entrance not by damaged from my size?"

As once more the clerk passed by to deliver a transcript of the testimony, Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Mr. Shishigami. Were there any signs of damage to the entrance to the clinic?"

"Ha! Of course not!" Bang crossed his arms with a grin. "You've exhausted your last possibility, Wright! Nothing will stop Miss Vermillion's judgment now!"

"Hold it!" Phoenix jabbed a finger at Tager. "True, there is no chance that you could have brought it to her clinic. However! You could have met with her else—"

"Objection." Tager shook his head and pushed on the bridge of his glasses. "Litchi would never meet with me so civilly; not with her history with Kokonoe. Furthermore, as Kokonoe's assistant, I would know if she had developed poison recently. She has not, and it's not in her nature to wantonly create such dangerous things. I can also safely state that she has not made cookies in some time now." He turned to Kokonoe. "Too long, in fact."

With snort, Kokonoe shook her head. "You don't even _eat_. Cookies would just screw your circuits up, you big oaf."

"Huh? Circuits?" Maya cocked her head. "Mr. Tager, what are you exactly? If…you don't mind me asking, of course."

"It's perfectly fine." Tager chuckled before standing rigid, as though he were at attention. "I…suppose I am best described as a cyborg. After suffering what should have been fatal wounds in the Ikaruga War, I was found by Kokonoe, who rebuilt me into what I am now."

Maya gaped. "A…a _cyborg_?"

"Yeah. Don't you sound excited?" Kokonoe smirked as she inspected the girl. "Hmm…I dunno, maybe after this whole thing's over, I could give you and your idiot friend some…upgrades. Don't know what you could use, but I could probably build the attorney an actual brain. He clearly needs one if he thinks _I _killed Litchi. That's assuming you drop this bullshit, of course."

"Enough." Hakumen glared—or at least so Phoenix imagined—at all present before settling on Phoenix. "Mr. Wright. Does the defense have any further objections to the Devil's testimony?"

"Yes, I do. " Hands on his hips, Phoenix smirked. "About Kokonoe not creating anything dangerous… Your Honor, didn't you say something about an arsenal?"

"Indeed." That accursed sword drew from its sheath and Hakumen pointed it in Kokonoe's direction. "The grimalkin has stockpiled weapons from an older time. An array of nuclear warheads, set to launch at any moment."

Silence reigned, and Maya found her voice first. "N-n-_nuclear weaponry_?"

"Yeah. So?" Kokonoe shrugged and stuck her pop back into her mouth. "What of it? I got a reason for 'em. And thank you _so damn much_ for telling the whole world about them, Hakujerk."

With a sigh, Tager looked and shook his head. "My apologies, Mr. Wright. It seems my testimony was…not fully accurate. However, I stand by my testimony that at no point in time has she concocted poison."

"Even with the error, you have still cleared up much, Mr. Devil!" Bang grinned before taking a massive, flipping leap and landing atop his stand, pointing down at Phoenix. "Ha! You heard him! Kokonoe never leaves her lab, and there's no way her only subordinate could have murdered the lovely Miss Litchi! Your lead has led nowhere! And given the evidence, there is no way Miss Vermillion can be found innocent! Surrender, Mr. Wright! I, Bang Shishigami—"

"I haven't heard anything that proves Kokonoe couldn't have done it." Phoenix smirked back at him. "Thank you very much, Tager. I would now like Kokonoe to testify again."

"And what manner of devilry have you planned now, Wright? This had better…ack!" The stand finally gave and collapsed, dropping Bang into a heap amidst its rubble. Shaking his head, he rose to his feet. "What will you have her testify about now, Wright?"

"I assume he means to ask about her alibi." Hakumen's sword directed itself at Bang. "And that will be a penalty on your record, Shishigami. This is a courthouse; the serving grounds of justice are not to be treated as a zoo."

"…My apologies, Your Honor."

"Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do, Your Honor." Phoenix turned to Kokonoe. "Will you testify, Kokonoe?"

A snort answered him. "The hell with that. I was called here to testify on Noel being jealous about the stupid panda, not trying to prove anything about missing bottles or letters or any of that shit."

"Wait, what?" Phoenix slammed his hands down on the stand and jabbed a finger at Kokonoe. "Kokonoe! How do you know about the bottle?"

"What do you mean?" Kokonoe shrugged as she made her way to the witness stand. "It's part of the evidence, right? I took the time to look over the court record while Tager was blabbing away. Believe it or not, the death of a former colleague actually does matter to me."

…So if she was the murderer, now she knew the evidence and could spin her lies around it. Brilliant. "Very well then. I assume you know the time of death, then? What were you doing at the time?" And how could he possibly prove she might have been somewhere else then? His fist tightened; this wasn't looking too good…

"Yesterday morning, about 9:15, right?" Kokonoe chuckled. "It's simple. I was in my lab at wouldn't-you-like-to-know-where, working on something. Restoring this one artificial chick that kinda died. Fun stuff."

Phoenix sighed and gave her a deadpan look. "You know, not telling us where your lab is kinda—"

"I can verify…" At long last, Hakumen sheathed his sword. "That the grimalkin's laboratory is not within this city."

"…Alright." Was that it? Was there nothing more to be done? Even if the evidence was clearly tampered with… With a sigh, Phoenix rested his forehead in a palm. He had to think; Noel couldn't be guilty, so there had to be a contradiction somewhere…right? Or some other avenue to explore?

But no matter how hard he thought, it all pointed to the same conclusion. There was nothing he could prove, and the judge had just slammed the last possibility shut. Gripping the edge of the stand, Phoenix looked up at Hakumen. "…The defense rests."

"Wh-what? Nick!" Maya tugged at his sleeve, eyes wide. "You're not…?"

"No, I… I just don't see anything contradictory here." Curse this utter lack of evidence. "I think that's as far as I can go with this."

"Come on, Nick!" She stared him dead in the eye, fierce and resolute. "Noel's not guilty. How are we going to prove that?"

"…I'm not sure. All of the evidence…"

"What if…" Maya sighed and looked over at Bang, who fixed a glare on the defense. "The prosecutor doesn't seem very…um, bright. Maybe he missed something with the evidence?"

…Maybe? Well, it was _something_ to try, at least. "…You might be right."

"So, Wright? Are you finished, then? You and your friend seem to have something on your minds." Laughing, Bang crossed his arms and paced forward. "Of course, it is all for naught! The evidence points to one person only who could have done this foul deed—Noel Vermillion!"

With an eep, Noel sunk behind her stand, tears blossoming.

"Yes, it does." Phoenix rubbed his chin. "But suppose the evidence has been tampered with…"

"How dare you?" With a growl, Bang sunk into near-crouch, fist up as though he was ready for a fight. "You insinuate that the defender of justice Bang Shishigami would do something so dishonorable? I cannot allow your words to pass, evildoer!"

Phoenix merely shook his head, although Bang's stance made him more than nervous. "No, I doubt you would have falsified the evidence." And not just because Phoenix doubted Bang capable of thinking up such a thing. "However, as proven by the contradictory photos, the scene obviously has been tampered with. Most notably, a bottle went missing, and a letter was left in its place."

"Mr. Bang!" Maya jabbed a finger Bang's way. "Do you have proof that the letter was actually written by Noel?"

"…That's my job, Maya."

"But it looks so fun."

"Ha!" Bang countered Maya's finger jab with one of his own. "And how could I prove the legitimacy of the evidence collected?"

"Um…" Slumped over, it was all Phoenix could do to not facepalm. "Very easily, actually. Have you done a handwriting test on the letter?"

"A what?"

"…Comparing the writing to some of Noel's. Furthermore…" Phoenix jabbed his finger at Bang, noting how repetitive the action had become. "Have you tested the remainder of the cookie for poison?"

"…No?"

"Or dusted the baking sheet for prints?"

"What good would that do?"

"Shishigami!" Hakumen didn't just point his sword at the prosecutor; he let loose with a full swing of it. Even with the distance between the two, the blade came unnervingly close to cleaving Bang in half. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Have you fallen victim to Wright's wiles as well?"

"…You're a dumbass, Bang." Kokonoe shook her head and buried her face in a palm. "Right now, your evidence proves exactly jack and shit."

"Your Honor." Phoenix straightened up, doing his best to erase all traces of exasperation from his face. "The defense moves that, between the missing bottle and the…lack of strength for the evidence, the case be postponed until tomorrow."

"Objection!" Bang tried to pound his stand before remembering he had left it in ruins at his feet earlier. "Hand down your judgment, Your Honor! There is no one else who could have committed the deed! Strike Vermillion down where she stands!"

"Overruled." Hakumen drew his sword again and slammed the hilt down on his table in lieu of an actual gavel. "This court is now in recess. We shall reconvene tomorrow."

* * *

January 4

11:58 AM

District Court

13th Hierarchical City, Kagutsuchi

"Mr. Wright!" And with that cry, Phoenix once more found himself tackled to the ground by his client. This time, Noel at least had the courtesy to pull him back to his feet afterwards, though. "S-sorry about that. I was just…ohh, thank you so much!"

As Maya giggled behind him, Phoenix shook his head. "You're welcome, but it's still far from over. We need to some investigating of our own. Including at Kokonoe's lab."

"Oh, really? You think I'm gonna let you in after accusing me of being a murderer?" Kokonoe strode past them with a glare. "You're crazy if so. And about the trusting of the evidence? I was your best bet for getting that shit analyzed and not having someone tamper with it further. Good job, you idiot. I ain't helping your stupid ass."

"Wait, what?" Maya sprinted forward and gripped her shoulder to stop her. "What do you mean by that? We…can't trust forensics?"

After pausing, Kokonoe turned back and smirked at her. "Oh, you two will see soon enough. I promise that. Let's go, Tager. We got shit to do."

The lumbering giant nodded and followed after her, just barely suppressing a sigh. Why did Kokonoe have to be so eternally obstinate? "Roger. Good luck with your case, Mr. Wright."

"Thanks." Phoenix frowned as he watched them depart before turning to Noel. "I guess you have to go back to the detention cell now?"

Shrinking back and looking down, Noel nodded. "Y-yes…"

"Alright. We'll go with you; I don't know the detention center's hours, so it would be best to go ahead and talk to you now."

Maya perked up. "And what then, Nick?"

"I'll track down the judge and request his permission to search Kokonoe's lab. …And probably ask for its location." Phoenix rubbed his chin. Did he really have time for that? "…But before going there, we need to check out the actual crime scene. And, of course, we need to get the evidence tested…"

"Ah, I can take care of that." A new voice sounded from behind Phoenix. A lithe man in a black suit and a fedora over his green hair approached, a smirk drawn beneath his squinted-shut eyes. "I must say, you were _fascinating_, Wrighto! Quite the spectacle, I must say. Ah, my apologies." The man extended a gloved hand. "Captain Hazama of the Intelligence Department, at your service."

"Phoenix Wright, attorney at law…as you already know." Phoenix shook his hand and nodded, Kokonoe's warning still echoing in his mind. "Thank you for your help, Captain."

"Oh, it's nothing." Hazama stepped back. "Well, I should get going. Sorry for not staying longer, but hey. The sooner you have your evidence, the sooner you can find the real killer… Am I right? Well, seeya later, Wright."

And with that, Hazama vanished around a corner. Phoenix stood still a moment longer before sighing. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to trust him here."

"I don't." Maya shivered, noting that Noel looked even more timid than usual. "Something about him feels off."

"You could say that, yes." A gust of wind heralded another arrival. Rachel strode up to them, her animal familiars trailing along behind her. "I must congratulate you for making so much progress already, Mr. Wright. It would seem my mistake was to my—and Miss Vermillion's—benefit after all."

"Thank you." Phoenix nodded in response. "But…what do you mean about Hazama?"

"You shall see soon enough. Now, then. I am merely here to ask…is there anyone else you wish for me to bring from your world?"

"H-huh?" Noel blinked and turned to Phoenix. "World? Mr. Wright…?"

"I'll explain at the detention center." Phoenix shook his head. "Thank you, but I'd rather not drag anyone else from there into this world. Although…could you find Maya's younger cousin for me? Pearl Fey? She should know what's going on." And probably get back to Kurain Village for the time being.

"Certainly." Rachel nodded once and turned to leave. "I shall the leave the rest in your hands, Mr. Wright. Farewell."

"…Right." Phoenix sighed and turned to Noel. "Let's go ahead."


End file.
